The Daffy Duck Sells Duck Chronicles:The Boat House Of Tomorrow
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 1st Super-Sized fanfiction story! As Daffy gets to show Donald a tour after redecorating his boat house, it turn out to be a heck of a tour.


A/N:I've been thing about this crossover for awhile and as we all know, This is the story about Daffy Duck get to be going to Donald Duck's house and yeah, I though that you can learn about this.

One day at his boathouse, Donald was reading a book as he gets to eat a bowl of popcorn, when suddenly he hear the doorbell as he get to walk up and it was Daddy Duck as the door.

"Oh, it's you." Said Donald. "Yes it's me, and I come here to make this a visit so I thought so I could had to be delivering you such fine products that might to get your day get better."

"Wait, I don't understand-" as Daffy gets to lip Donald. "Hold on Speech implement, not until I get to show you about your design about your home sweet home." As he gets to show him his blueprints. "This shall to be excatily that you house had to be from ordinary to extraordinary, so I can turn your house into the boathouse of tomorrow."

"Wait, I don't-" as Daffy interrupts him. "Hold on, now before you say anything, I think that it could be that you're going to notice that it was quite a chance to make your house to be big and surprising."

"Well, you see, I-" "now, now, Don't explain, I think that it could be that you're quite taking this rather seriously and just to show you that I care, I want you to take your Girlfriend out to lunch." As he gives him money as he gets to redecorate his house.

"Are you sure you know of what you're doing?" Asked Donald. "Please, if this sell duck that can do anything, it's what we need to make sure that it was going to let anything more reliable about it." As Daffy gets to be that he gets redecorating to do.

After his lunch with Daisy, Donald came back him so he can see the new look Daffy has made.

"So Donald, how did your lunch with Daisy go?" He asked. "As always, I lose my temper."

"Ah, that's okay, I know what to cheer you up," as he gets to take him in. "A brand new look at your home!" As he gets to take a look at his house. "Behold, the boathouse of Tomorrow!" As he gets to take a look around, he knew that he was going to see it. "Let's start with the living room, shall we?" As they get to look around here.

"What did you do with the living room?" Donald demaned. "Why, while you had your lunch with Daisy, I happen to be that I get to show that it was simply had to let a chair to be pulling in front of a fire." As a chair gets to take Donald in front of a open fire.

"You get to know that it might had to lean that it might had to help you relax after a stressful day." As Donald gets relaxed as Robotic hands gets to massage him.

"Not good enough you say?" Asked Daffy. "Not really."

"Then let me give you maximum settling." As he gets to get the knob to maximum setting as he gets to be tangling and messing with Donald as Daffy's machine gets to be that he was simply had to be knotted like a pretzel.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're going to see that, I guess that you might had to see that it was going to see it was going to notice that I wasn't the first sellsduck to give this chair away."

As they get to the kitchen. "As you can see, we might get to the kitchen as they could possibly get to the hard cooking as they could get it when they get to understand that it might get to be it was simply had to surely that it was going to know that it The oven that can cook for you."

As Donald leans over as he gets to see that they get to see that his dinner that it could be cooking his his dinner as possible. "Wow, a dinner that's get to be such an-" as he gets to be that that he got suck in into the oven and gets to cook and tenderlized him.

"For as anyone can see, this baby can cook your meals that it happens to be that quite interesting as they could notice that you'll never had to cook again." As the oven dings, the oven door opens that Donald gets to be cooked and fried.

"Never let me go in there again." Said Donald. "What else have you got for me?"

As Daffy gets to take him to dining room, he explained "This Dinning room that happen to be one of the most finest look around as the table gets up automatically." As Daffy gets to press the button, he knew he see table gets set up as th robotic hands get to see that he noticed that Donald was surprised.

After the hand puts a fire on the candles, Donald says "Gee, I hope that this ain't excatily of what we need to know here." Said Donald. "Nonsense, I bet you're going to see that it might had to give you a chance that it could be that it will simply had to let things to be really had to be more recognizable."

Just then, Donald uses the remote as he gets to see that he might to see of what might happen if he used his machine that it was going to learn that it was differently that Donald was messing it up that it was going to used it as he gets to be that he was messing it up in here.

"Now you done it!" Said Daffy. "You ruined the dinnerware!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Donald Apologized.

"That's okay, we still got more to do."

Later, as Daffy took him to the wall of buttons, he get to get to be that he was simply had to be excatily as he noticed about.

"This is the wall of buttons, it may be concour that it only got over 64 buttons to choose from." As Donald gets to rub his beak. "Go on, try it." As he gets to be pressing button No.34 as it turn out to be the 4-Vacumm Cleaner Salute.

Middle Message:Yeah, I was going to make it 1 but since I figure, I bet that I get to make it 4 instead, now back to the Mickey Mouse And Friends/Looney Tunes Crossover Story.

"As you can see, all 4 Vacuum cleaners can exactly to be cleaning this house while you're just sitting your living room, reading a book."

"Gee, that's quite interesting but I don't think that-" as Daffy stops him there. "Hold on, I ain't done yet." As he get to show him some more buttons as he gets to press Button No.27 that revealed to be self laundry making as they went over to see Donald's clothes get to be that he was simply had to see that he was quite that he was going to be that he was shocked.

"As your Laundry has come to a close, they had to be that it was simply had to learn that it as going to be that quite interesting in there."

As Donald looked at the big red button. "Gee, I wonder what does the red button do?" As he was about to be pushing it, Daffy slid over and said "no, no, Don't push it!" As he gets to chuckled. "Uh, let me take you to a great big part of your master bedroom."

As Daffy gets to take him. "For your surprising part of the tour, we get to see that it might happen to be that the bed had to be self made from now on." As they get to be that it was going to be that it was going to make sure that it was going to use it when he had to let the bed it be making itself.

"Wow, I can't believe that it got made." Said Donald.

"Pretty neat, huh?" As Donald gets to be closer, he knew that he was simply had to know that it was simply make things more reasonable that he got by those robotic hands.

"Oh Brother." Said Donald.

As they get to walk back to the living room. "Now, for the next part I-" as Donald gets to be pulled away from Donald, protesting "No no no no no, this brand new look has been a complete twisted disaster, I won't get to see it anymore!"

"But Donald, don't you want to see one more thing first?" Daffy asked.

"Why should I trusted you?" Asked Donald.

"Becuase if you can see it, you might get to enjoy it."

"Oh, all right, just one more part of the house." As Daffy gets to take him to one more part of the house here. "It looks that you're going to enjoy the basement." said Daffy. "So it could be fresh and new!" As he gets to open the door, they walk downstairs and it turns out that it's still the same.

"The basement's still the same." Said Donald. "I told the boys to get this part to be redecorated."

As they walked right back up stairs. "So, is there anything we haven't look?" Asked Donald. "No, no, of course not."

"Good, so is there one more thing at hand?"

"Yes, I'll be right back." As Donald gets to his telephone as he gets to make a call.

Daffy heard that he was hearing him talking to his caller, as he hung up he right walk back to Daffy.

"What did you call?" Asked Daffy.

"I called a delivery man just in case." As he hear the doorbell ring, the delivery man came and give Donald his package as it revailed to be the Sellsman eleimator. "Oh no, not again." As the machine gets to take Daffy to kick him right off the door as Donald gets to watch him.

"Gee, I wonder what was the big button for." As he get back to the button, he pressed it and it shakes the whole house as it got completely recreated back to what was it was before.

As Daffy got back to Daffy. "For back to normalcy, it might revert your house right back before I got to redecorate."

"Ah, Phooey!" Said Donald as he kicked in the dirt.

The End

Closing Note:This is the first story known as "Daffy Duck Sells Duck" Chronicles, also the first supersized Fanfiction story I ever made, so please make your comments and see of what you think, thank you.


End file.
